DigimonXDestiny
by Garu
Summary: What would happen if Digimon really were real? How would the public react? The government, your family? A series that dares to go where Digimon Tamers didn't, and a psychological thriller. DXD is a new series intended for mature audiences. [goremature]
1. Chapter 1

Hey 'dere!

This is my first fanfic here, I hope for some positive feedback, and also some critique. This series has some influences form Chiaki J. Konaka's works such as Digimon Tamers and Serial Experiments Lain, I also share his obsession with Evangelion so a few aspects are in there as well. This series will be along the lines of Tamers, only more realistic, and more mature, and a few new aspects and perspectives thrown in. I'm not sure if I want to continue with this story, so your feedback counts! Thank you!

--Garu♥

Please visit the site! DigimonXDestiny at freewebs!

* * *

What is reality? 

**Reality is what is perceived by your mind.**

What is the mind?

**The mind is yourself; the mind is your being.**

Who am I?

**Who are you?**

Who am I?

**Who are you?**

I am…

**You are…infinity.**

"I…" Her eyes sluggishly opened, then hastily shut tight again as she pulled heavy carroty covers over her head. It was so bright;_ I keep leaving my curtains open_. The thought lingered as her body adjusted to reality. The blithe chirps of early birds echoed throughout her being.

_That dream …was that really just a dream?_

Her dark eyes peered from the covers, focusing to the light, shapes, and the balmy sweet potato colors of her small room. _This is what I see. But is this what I see? Is this what I see, or is this what my brain tells me I see?_ Her tawny arm faced her, lying gently across the soft pillow. A cheek was soon placed against the forearm, as she felt her own warmth surge through, giving off a very relaxing, secure, sensation.

_So warm._

_ ---_

"Gooood Morning Siren!" Was shouted rather excitedly, as usual by her mother. A very beautiful woman, who looked much younger than her age. "Oh – um, good morning…" was the apathetic response as Siren ambled hazily into the dining room, to the kitchen.

"Guess what?"

"Hn?"

"You got a package today!"

Chilling water was splashed onto Sirens face; she hated this part of the morning. Water would always dampen the dark bouncy curls about her head. It was like a sponge, she could always dry it with a towel but the dampness would remain for a while. "That so?" she responded, drying her face. It was probably nothing, just mail from some college or—

_No way, already?_

The towel was tossed as aside she stumbled to the simple slender package with bland russet packaging on the table. Neatly placed on the package was a white sticker with the delivery information, the line that caught her attention was:

**From:** 1334 Shichijo, Tokyo, Japan

Siren griped the package firmly, "Awesome, can't believe it got here so fast!" Wanting to preserve every relic of this moment, she delicately opened the corners of the wrapping, slowly pulling out a bright yellow rectangular box. On its cover it had all kinds of intimidating monsters, on the side it vertically said, 'DIGIMON' in scratchy letters, the 'O' made into a mean face with teeth. Siren held the box gently in a dreamlike state, it had been forever since she'd laid eyes on the original Digimon Tamagotchi from 1997, and it brought back plenty of pleasant memories. Her mother smiled at her, she would never understand what was so special about these things to her daughter, "Well, you have fun with that." She giggled, assuming her morning duties.

She wanted to preserve every atom of the box, a tear or bend would ruin it to her forever. Carefully keeping the box in perfect condition, she retrieved the small rectangular keychain inside. It was a dark color, almost black, a worn out brick pattern engraved into it, on its right were three small, vertical, round gray buttons, a small LCD screen on the left encased within a broken cage that surrounded edges of it – the same color as the buttons. It was so perfect, and solid. On the bottom a little red tab stuck out, without a second thought Siren pulled the tab out with one swift motion.

"_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_"

A bouncing blotted egg appeared on the screen, a DigiTama was born.

---

Dark eyes watched a little black pixel face hungrily devourer a plump piece of pixel meat. The Digimon was a baby, Botamon, slimy, small, and soft it slugged around the screen in its pixel world. It would not look like this for long though, and hour had almost passed, and once 60 minutes were up the creature would change shape forever. Siren heavily awaited that moment. Only a few…more…seconds—

"_Beep! Beep! Beep!_"

Botamon was very confused. It felt its small information begin to expand, it did only what it knew how to do, call out to its master on the other side. More information was shoved down the creatures' throat. It felt it coming. A new shape? Within seconds it was over. Botamon felt different now, stronger. It got it, this was a good thing. It wanted to change and become stronger, it wanted to fight. It knew it was thanks to the being on the other side, this other existence held Koromons survival in its hands.

That other existence of course, being Siren. She smiled in approval of Botamons new shape, Koromon. Still a bit soft and bouncy it was a larger pixel face, not black, with two very cute lumps for ears on its head. It looked curiously at the screen as if it could see through. She sighed and continued to occupy herself with the computer.

**Why are you here?**

_That voice…_

**What are you doing?**

_Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

Siren found her palms pressed tightly against her forehead. A piercing headache followed, was their something wrong with her? Why was she hearing voices, was she schizophrenic? Her eyes burned with tears that had managed to trickle out. She had been mentally stressed about her existence as of late. Everything felt so pointless, like existence meant nothing. No one needed her…she felt so useless. _No…he needs me…_

Her hand grasped the Tamagotchi expectantly; her eyes stared deeply at Koromon, who slid like an egg yolk around his pixel world, oblivious to what his life support was going through. Her mother didn't know exactly why these things were so special to Siren, but Siren did. It made her feel useful, normally nothing depended on her, but this creature…it would die without her. It made her feel important. It gave her purpose, to have the strongest monster, to be better than everyone else.

**It's a toy. How pathetic.**

_It's not just a toy…it's not. I know it._

**It's not alive, it's not real. It's data.**

_Data is…Data is just as real…_

**It's a program.**

_Please…just leave me alone…please…_

Little Koromon began to feel very strange. What was this feeling? It was very unpleasant. The person on the other side was giving off loads of negative energy; it stuck to Koromon's being like tar. Koromons' existence was very dark, it could see nothing, it could hear nothing, it could smell nothing, and it could touch nothing. It could only feel, and it could only _be_. It thought in emotion, not words, for it knew no words. Even though Koromon was just a "program", it had a conscience. Koromon was no different from us after all, we are all programs. What it could see was light from time to time, jolts and digital fragments of this very small digital world it existed in.

But Siren didn't know this. Not yet.

---

Siren dragged into her room. Another uneventful day, that is except for the arrival of her Digimon. But now even that felt dreadful…ever since that voice… Setting the keychain on the counter next to her bed, she slowly began to drag off her attire. The clothes fell freely to the floor; bare, she began to scope out the scorching colored room. It was painted like this to put her in a bright mood, but now all the reds, oranges, and yellows, seemed to remind her of the bowls of hell. _This is hell._

She, almost absently, wandered to the dresser mirror to observe her bare self. She looked intently and sighed, an almost lanky apricot body stared back, a mean face and a strong brow, dark curls lay limply across her face. Who was she? Well, she was herself, but who was that, and just who would that become? _Uncertainty_. The haze of the future plagued her like billions of mosquitoes sucking her dry of the very will to live. Would she come to matter in this life?

Siren didn't know how long she stood there, but Koromon soon beeped snapping her out of the musing. She slipped on her pajamas, decorated with her zodiac, the sheep, and went to see what it wanted. Koromon was asleep, of course, desiring the lights to be turned off to permit a more restful slumber. She smiled, and swiftly did so, crawling into bed.

Siren stared into space, not very tired. Lingering on the uncertainty of tomorrow, and what had happened today. Her thoughts wondered. She found herself turned on her right side, staring blankly at the keychain on the counter. A palm reached up to it, and brought it near her face, on her pillow. She closed her eyes, gripping the toy tightly within her fist.

_I wish you were real. I want you to be real. I want you to be here. Or at least…I want to go where you are. I want to be with you…Koromon… I want to… I…_

She dozed off. Koromon began to feel a better emotion now; it was hopeful and pleasant, desirable. It was dreamy. Koromon felt the desire to meet the one on the other side, and it could tell that the being did too.

---

**Open your eyes.**

…Wha…what?

**Your mind and soul are one in the same.**

My mind and soul are one in the same?

**Your soul is multidimensional. Your soul can travel from your vessel.**

My soul can…travel?

**Would you like to see where you have traveled?**

**Open your eyes.**

Sirens eyes flashed open. Immediately she saw blue, lots and lots of blue. Where was she? She was standing…_on what?_ She looked down, there was nothing! She stood upon nothing. She took in her surroundings; a sea of light blue, some green, everything around her jittered and faded in and out. Everything was very bright. Little specs of data seemed to blink in and out of existence.

Where am I?

**You are inside the keychain.**

T-The keychain?! The Digimon?! Is this where Koromon is?

**This is Koromon. All around you, this is his mind.**

But…it doesn't look like Koromon. It looks like a…a place…

**Koromon has no true form. Though…you, you can give him a form.**

H-How do I do that?

**The law of attraction. Your mind has its own frequencies, you know.**

I don't understand…

**The influence of your mind and soul. Koromon has no senses, Koromon cannot grasp what he wants. But you Siren…you know what you want. Think of him, give him your influence, give him a form…**

I…I'll try…

Siren began to imagine the little pink Koromon a few steps in front of her. This was inside of the keychain…that small box had such an infinite looking universe. She focused, she focused hard, every ridge of his body, every feature. She wanted Koromon, she wanted him more than anything else right now. Her eyes shut tightly. _I want this! Koromon--!_

Suddenly it felt as if a weight in her was thrown out. She opened her eyes, the universe –what was happening to it?! The blue was being replaced by black nothingness. Sparkles of data from the world seemed to begin trickling to one spot…it was the location she imagined Koromon to be in! Slowly but surely, she saw the fragments begin to create him. First it created a bright core, it is where most of the data went, Siren observed the illuminating sphere rotating around and around. Then data began to collect around the sphere, covering it, starting to make out a shape. And it did, it was clearly the shape of a Koromon, it glimmered so intensely Siren couldn't comprehend how she was still able to look at it so directly. Soon the brightness toned down, and the pink color of Koromon began to appear, and he was there. Still faintly glowing and having somewhat of a misty image, a resting Koromon was now clearly seen. The rest of the digital universe had gone black, nothing remained.

**You have done well.**

Siren felt herself beginning to fall, "Ah—Wha-What the?!" she wavered her limbs helplessly in the air as her body became unstable in the void. Seeing her limbs waver in front of her made Siren realized that, like Koromon, she was giving off a slight glow as well. But that didn't matter at the moment.

**You must take him with you. If that is what you want.**

"Take…him…" Her eyes looked to the Koromon who seemed to be in suspended animation. She began to try her best to float over to him, but with every futile wave of her limbs she seemed to stay in one place. She began to feel herself falling lower; Koromon was now at eye level from when she'd been standing. _Aw, man. Why didn't I imagine him closer?_

**You've come this far and you're going to lose him already?**

_N-No! _She helplessly tried to get closer to him as she felt herself sinking lower and lower. _I won't, I won't! _Tears began to collect in the rims of her dark eyes. _I won't lose him! I won't give up! **Koromon!**_

At last she felt as if her body had been released, but now she was falling faster than before. Within seconds Koromon would be out of reach. With the minuscule time she had left she plunged towards him as fast as the darkness would carry her. Koromon began to get higher, and higher as she got closer.

"**No!**" Siren screamed in protest, her lanky arms stretched forward to Koromon who was arms length above her head. All the tension fell silent as she felt the index finger of both hands close in on Koromon…she tapped him. Everything froze, as the light from Koromon grew more powerful than before.

**Now both of your minds have touched. Both of you have connected.**

**And things have just begun.**

** ---  
**

"Who…are you?" Her eyes sluggishly opened, then hastily shut tight again as she pulled heavy carroty covers over her head. It was so bright;_ I keep leaving my curtains open_. The thought lingered as her body adjusted to reality. The blithe chirps of early birds echoed throughout her being.

_That dream …was that really just a dream?_

Something was different this time. Siren couldn't quite but a finger on it…a weight. A weight seemed to tip over when the covers were pulled. There was something… She looked out from under the covers. Sirens dim eyes widened, gently sprawled about upon the fabric lay a pink dinosaur-like head with extensive strings for ears, and sharp teeth protruding from the corners of its snoring mouth.

---

TO BE CONTINUED… 

_Things have just begun._


	2. Is it Real?

Hey guys! First off, thanks so much for the reviews and alert lists and etc, it really means a lot to me. ;; I'm happy I'm not too bad of a writer. I haven't really had the time to write more of DXD or work on the web page, I've been really busy. But, I don't want to leave you guys on the first chapter for too long. This one is really short, just a little peak of the interaction between Siren and Koromon. Again, thanks a lot!

Garu

* * *

Siren blinked a few times to confirm if what she was seeing was actually…there, "Am…Am I still dreaming?" She questioned particularly to no one, perhaps hoping the random voice would give her something of an answer. Koromons mouth opened wide as he took in what looked like deep breaths, his particularly sharp pointed teeth gleaming as he did so. Its pink rounded figure heaving and its long wrinkly ears were sprawled out over the covers. Visuals weren't enough. Siren made a sloppy jump forward crawling desperately towards the organism, thick covers folding disorderly underneath her sliding limbs. Her gangly arms reached forward clasping the unaware Digimon, almost instantly noticing how…squishy he was. Koromon made a short "puu" sound as his breath was pushed out faintly, slowly his eyes opened. The blurry image of the curly dark haired girl became clear as he looked at the world for the first time. Koromon became immediately confused and gathered an expression much like the one holding him. What was this? He was seeing? What was seeing and how is he doing it? What is this…smell? An odor? I hear things. I hear noises. Who or what is this other thing? It dawned on Koromon who had yet to think in language, this was that other being! The one on the other side! He was here, with it, in this other place with all these different senses and feelings!

Siren began to notice the look Koromon was giving her, it almost looked as if he was about to burst into tears, she gathered her nerve to speak, "Koro…mon?" Koromon, being bombarded with all these senses at once did not quite know how to gather himself or how to react, so he did the most primitive thing he could process to communicate his feeling of absolute joy.

"OW! What the hell! Get off!" Siren winced at the Koromon who bit fiercely into her hand with ecstasy; this pain was _certainly_ real. Her arm flailed wildly as she attempted to detach the homicidal creature from her arm. Koromon soon sensed the disapproving waves bombarding his core, was this a bad thing? He unlatched his jaw ignoring the fact that he was being flailed violently in the air. And, of course, the immediate result was him being hurled right into the wall, making contact with a subtle THUMP! It was quite entertaining to watch the pink ball-shaped monster slam into the fiery wall, bouncing off near the end of the bed.

Siren crawled over cautiously, _Er, hope I didn't kill him…_,was thought as she looked curiously over the edge of the bed. Koromon lay there in what looked like a trance, though he looked pretty upset. His eyes mostly white and his pupil reseeded into a tiny dot. "Erk," Siren gritted her teeth, she suddenly felt genuinely bad. _Wait, he bit me in the first place, why should __**I **__feel bad? _She attempted to shrug all of it off and get down to the "nitty gritty", "Are you…Are you real?" Maybe the bite (which Siren hadn't bothered to tend to yet) and the touching should have confirmed that, but the logical part of her brain was still in much denial, and questioning like a normal human would. Koromon snapped from his trance and looked at the girl sincerely, on his back and his mouth hanging open – not a peep coming from it. She tried again, "Are you…are you from my digi-tama…? Was that dream real?" Koromon only changed the shape of his lips; still no sound could be heard, "Uh, hello? Why aren't you responding?" Koromon blinked. "Do you speak English?" Koromons mouth hung open. "Hablas engles? Ego shimasta? …uh, those are the only kinda languages I know." He continued to stare at her blankly, "Can you….can you even _speak_?"

She let out a sigh, "Let's start over." She reached down to Koromon and set him on the bed in front of her, "My name is Siren. Si – Ren." Her hands folded to her chest, "You – came – from – my – mind – or – some – crazy – shiz – like – that. It – makes – us – par – t – neeerrrs. Can you say my name? Siiiiiii – Reeeeeen?" She made hand motions emitting from her mouth to somehow communicate, "C'mon, you can do it. Siiiii – Reeeeen…" Koromon seemed to get it and opened his mouth to speak, Siren felt the excitement quickly build up…

"SIIIREEEFFFLLLLLBUUUGLAAAHAHHAHAAHAAAABUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Koromon cried out rather loudly, Siren jumped back some out of surprise. Koromon immediately became delighted and entranced with these noises coming from himself and began to speak in insane gibberish, "Fuu! Puuguu! Chzzuuurrrrpppppppiiiiieeeeeee! Flugguguraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"K-KOROMON!" Siren exclaimed angrily covering her ears.

"COOOOOOR OOOO MMNNNNNNN!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!"

"UULLLD UUUU BUD UUPPUUUU!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE MY…"

Before Siren could even finish the sentence heavy footsteps were heard down the hallway. "Oh! Crap ---!" How was she going to explain this?


	3. canine encounter

Sorry it took so long to update! I've been feeling kind of uninspired with my writing lately, it probably shows. This chapter was getting to be too long, so I'll cut it off here. Big fight in the next chapter! OAO

--Garu

* * *

Sirens' Mother ran rather swiftly into the hallway. She was quite alerted to the screams, could be nothing but a bug, or it could be someone breaking in the house. The screams didn't quite sound like her daughters voice as a matter of fact. 

The noises had seemed to silence as she neared the door of her room, she cautiously knocked before opening it. No answer. She opened the door slowly, making a long creaking noise…

"…Siren?"

Sirens' head slowly rolled over lazily on her pillow, "Hn…?"

Her mother looked somewhat confused, "Did you hear anyone yelling just a while back?"

Siren rubbed her eyes some, "…Uh. Dunno. Maybe I was sleep talking or something."

"…Oh. Okay. Sorry to wake you. You can sleep longer, I'll wake you when breakfast's made."

She flashed her mother a smile, "Thanks." Before rolling back into place. She heard her mother shut the door, and the footsteps of her walking away wondering if she'd imagined the yelling or if it'd all been a dream.

When Siren was sure her Mother was a safe distance away, she got up off her stomach slowly and smiled weakly, "Eheh. Sorry 'bout that…" Directly under her was Koromon, who was now gasping for air helplessly. "Listen you, you need to listen to me… My Mom would freak so much if she saw you." Sirens' Mom would be possibly less than understanding about the situation, but even if she was, there was some coolness in keeping it a secret. It was just like on the show, a sacred Digimon partnership only other tamers could know about. Siren felt the excitement well up, _this was really happening_. Koromon looked up at her innocently still, dark brown eyes sparkling with new life.

She sighed and sat up, "What am I going to do with you. For one, the first thing you do when you see me is bite me, second you can't even talk, third you almost get yourself found out by my Mom which would cause her to freak. Not to mention you're just a little baby two…and a weak one." Koromon obviously didn't understand the insults. He simply looked up at his tamer with admiration and curiosity. "…But if you're a real Digimon, then there are other real Digimon right? And more real tamers too…I mean I can't be the first." She picked up Koromon and held him upright, "Alright! Today we're going out! I'm going to teach you some things as your new tamer." Tamer. Tamer. Koromon kept hearing that word, he decided he wanted to give it a go, "T-Tamor."

Siren blinked in surprise. "T-That's right! You learn fast!" She couldn't hold back the urge of giving him a hug, Koromon felt rewarded by the embrace. She stood up out of bed, still holding him, "Hn. So how are we going to disguise you… You're not big enough now, so I guess I could pass you off as a toy. She walked in front of the mirror and stood there for a while, observing how holding Koromon would look to a random passer. She moved him higher and placed him gently atop her head as if he was a fashion hat, his squishy figure molded to the shape of her head to a point where he actually really did look like one. Sirens' cheeks flushed somewhat at the cute appearance, "…This…this is so cool. …Just don't poop on my head okay?" Koromon blinked.

---

Koromons' scrunchy ears bounced as Siren walked casually in town. She was dressed in her ordinary attire - black shirt with what looked like a brass knuckle near the bust area, tight jeans tattered at the bottom from being much too long. And, of course, a suspicious looking Koromon hat. She didn't dress this way to appear "emo" or "grunge", a slight dismay for labels, she simply dressed in what she did because she liked it regardless of what others thought. Nonetheless her appearance got her what she ultimately wanted, to be left alone. Only out of fear, because the kids in the town who dressed like she did had a reputation of being vandals. But she couldn't help notice the quick glances. _Is it Koromon maybe? No, he looks normal enough… Maybe they're just staring at me. _People staring at her wouldn't be and odd thing, after all. She attempted to look up at the blob, although she couldn't really see much at the angle.

What she was missing was Koromons eyes wandering about curiously – looking from person to person, awing at tall buildings. This new world was full of so many strange objects, and there were other people like his tamer. Hundreds maybe even thousands of them. Koromons ears lowered somewhat at the thought; his tamer had not shared the loneliness he himself had felt in his isolated world. But that didn't matter, he was with her now. The shadows of clouds creped across the town idly, the chatter of the townspeople and the purrs and honks of the many vehicles seemed to fade off in the distance – drowned out by newly forming thoughts, the contact of the person under him. But there was something odd…off. Koromon couldn't describe it. It suddenly felt something like a weight…heavy, lingering on what little chest area he had. More. The sensation was getting stronger…nearer. The feeling was like a pulse now, mimicking that of a heartbeat. On, off, on, off. Faster now. What was it? Something was getting closer.

Siren perked up at the sudden rigidity of Koromon atop her head. She reached for him and brought him to her chest, "What's the matter boy?" Kormons' face was scrunched up in a rather fierce looking way; Siren immediately noticed the difference between a cartoon and real life by his expression. Almost like a wolfs maw about to take down prey, it terrified her to a certain extent. Koromon hadn't realized he was making the expression. He felt the pulse sensation again, and felt almost as if he knew the source. The pink creature struggled in its masters' hands to turn around before she let him, Siren herself looked up to see the source of this behavior.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her, accompanied by the skip of her heart. _No way_… Around the eminent street corner came a small canine walking oh so casually. But it wasn't a normal dog, not at all. It's creamy tan fur accompanied by unusual pink floppy ears that bounced as it trotted along the sidewalk. An extensive pink silky tail swaying happily behind him. Siren recognized the creature immediately, she couldn't put a name on it, but the pink geometrical markings underneath its serene eyes gave it away.

"I-It's a Digimon! Another one!" She exclaimed pointing.

The canine appeared startled by her comment. His eyes widened and he stepped back some, giving her an expression indicating she was a moron. They stood staring at each other for what seemed like and eternity as others on the street looked over their shoulders and whispered in ears. Not too soon afterwards a boy walked casually around the same corner, holding a leash Siren only now realized was attached to the dog creature. "Y-You! It's yours? This Digimon, right?" The young man gathered an expression much like his digimons, "W-What?"

He was an average looking guy, somewhere in his mid teens – most likely fifteen. Tanned skin complimented his long brown hair – tied neatly in a ponytail. His attire was simply a thin baggy russet plaid jacket accompanied by light blue slacks, the gleam of a pocket watch chain running through his right side. He could easily be mistaken for a guy who recited poetry at a coffee house at eleven pm. "W-What are you talking about lady? My dog's just a normal dog. Digimon? You have some imagination eheh." There was some obvious nervousness in his voice. Koromon continued to growl at the canine, who wasn't paying him much attention.

"Huh? No way, I know I've seen him – ow!" Siren soon found her toes being impaled into the ground by the sandaled foot of the boy, "H-Hey what the fu-"

"Funcoland! We were going to funcoland today remember? Lets get going!" A dazed and confused expression complimented her face before Sirens' hand was firmly gripped dragged by the boy running frantically away from the attention they had drawn. His canine companion nearly being choked by it collar as it attempted to keep up. Koromon had returned to normal, a bit confused as to all the running as he was being tightly squashed against his tamer as she ran, carrying him in one arm.


End file.
